finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bronze Shield
Bronze Shield, also known as Bronze and Buckler, is a recurring shield in the series. It is often a low-ranked shield or the weakest shield in the game, being easily trumped by later shields. It is part of the bronze equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bronze Shield is a low-ranked shield, only being slightly stronger than the Buckler. It provides 10% Evade and -70 Int/Spr, and can be bought for 150 gil (200 in the NES/PSX versions) at Paloom, Poft, Bafsk, and Salamand, or dropped from Goblin Prince. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bronze Shield is the weakest shield, providing 1 Defense, 20% Evasion, and 1% Magic Evasion. It can be bought for 100 gil at Mythril, and can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Cid, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Bronze Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 1 Defense and 15 Evasion. It can be bought for 290 gil at Carwen. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Bronze Shield is a low-ranked shield that requires the Shields 2 license to equip and provides 12 Evade. It can be bought for 1,200 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and Tomb of Raithwall, and is found at Ogir-Yensa Sandsea (Platform 1 - Refinery and Platform 2 - Refinery). In the ''Zodiac versions, Bronze Shield now provides 11 Defense and requires the Shields 2 for 20 LP. It can be bought for 800 gil at Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]]. It is stolen from Ripe Rampager (55%) in Trial Mode Stage 3 and is also a Diamond Armlet treasure on Stage 17. It can be equipped by the Red Battlemage, Knight, Foebreaker, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Bronze Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 16% Physical Evasion. It can be bought for 1,200 gil at an Outfitter after completing Lenalian Plateau. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bronze Shield is the weakest shield, providing 2 Magic Resistance and 4 Evade, as well as teaching Shieldbearer for 300 AP to Soldiers, Warrior, and Fencers. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bronze Shield is the weakest shield, providing 2 Resistance, 5 Evasion, and teaching Shieldbearer for 150 AP to Soldiers, Warriors, and Fencers. Final Fantasy Adventure Bronze has an shield icon before its name. It is the initial shield on Sumo, which blocks Dagger, Harpoon, Spear, and Mimic Box. The Final Fantasy Legend The armor Bronze has a shield icon before its name. It can be found in the Bandit Cave or bought in South Town for 40 GP. It has 50 uses, and blocks attacks with 30% success. Final Fantasy Legend II Bronze has an shield icon before its name. It can be bought in First Town for 50 GP and found in Cave of North. It has 50 uses, provides a Evasion of 50%, add 9 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 2. Final Fantasy Legend III Bronze is the weakest shield, bought in Dharm in the Present for 700 GP. It provides 2 defense and 2 magic defense. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bronze Shield is a low-ranked shield that provides 2 Defense and 12 Evade. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Bronze Shield is a Heavy Shield obtained by buying it for 300 gil at Royal Capital Grandshelt, by crafting it with 60 gil, x1 Thickened Hide, and x5 Copper Ores, and by finding it during the exploration of Fulan Pass. It provides 16 DEF. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Bronze Shield appears as a shield within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 4 Armor Def, 7 Durability, and +1 Magic Def. Gallery FF2 PS Bronze Shield.png|Final Fantasy II'' (PSX/GBA). FF2 PSP Bronze Shield.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Bronzesheild.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. BronzeShield-ffxii.png|''Final Fantasy XII. FFT Bronze Shield.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA - Bronze Shield.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Bronzeshield (FFA).jpg|''Final Fantasy Adventure. FFRK Bronze Shield FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Bronze Shield.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Bronze Shield.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Shields